


(Mostly) Solangelo oneshots (taking requests!)

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Trans Will Solace, Transphobia, Tumblr, Unsupportive Parent, chapter 2 is literally just a vent, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: One shots! This is my first time writing for the Percy Jackson fandom but I'm down for taking some requests1 - (solangelo) Nico having nightmares while in the infirmary after the battle against Gaea and Will calming him down2 - (not solangelo) Will tells his mom that he's trans. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic for a book I've never read I'm sorry  
> (I finally got the Trials of Olympus to read sjkgdfgd Im like 3 chapters in)

Nico was trapped in the Jar. Pomegranate seeds, No air, tiny space. _I can’t get out I can’t get out._

He’s never going to see Will again. Or Hazel. He won’t see Percy either, but that doesn’t matter does it? He loves hard, he knows he does. But it’s not like anyone cares about him, Son of Hades, Death boy. They wouldn’t care if he perished in that jar all alone

and part of him wonders why he won't just do it already.

He has to hold out hope. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t _want_ to. but he also doesn’t want to give up just yet. He’s spent almost his whole life alone, looked down on. His mother’s dead, Bianca left him. 

They don’t care about him. No one does. They care about their camp, sure. They care if he comes back to save the camp, but once the battles over they’d probably be content with letting him slip into the shadows. For good this time.

But he doesn’t want to run again. He wants to believe that he made friends. That Jason doesn’t think he’s gross, and that Hazel isn’t disappointed in him. He hopes they can stop Gaea without him. He’s not sure if he’d make much of a difference though.

He’s already fucked up his task. He got caught. Now they were wasting their time to save him when they could be saving the world.

The scene fades in front of him, and turns into something new. Nico realizes it's a dream. It’s just a dream. But it was so real. It _is real._ He was there. He was really there, and no one cared and they almost didn’t save him.

Now, he’s younger. Not that much younger, but at a time that Bianca was still alive. He’s staring up into her eyes, she’s mad, saying _something to him._ He doesn’t know what it is. he’s too distracted by the flashing lights of the arcade games around him.

someone brushed his shoulder. “Another flower?” Her voice was high pitched and squeaky. The tray was being held in front of him, and he screamed when saw himself reach for one. _no no no. he can't be back he can't be back they have to leave. He and Bianca need to leave NOW_

Will wakes up to muffled cries and a thud. His eyes snap open, adjusting to the darkness of the infirmary. He stretches, his neck and back ache from how cramped he was in the uncomfortable chair. He could’ve gone back to his cabin, but he shooed Kayla off, insisting that he was to stay for the night.

He said it was to make sure nothing happened to the people left over in there from the war. What he didn’t say was that he wanted to stay because he had a crush on nico.

By now there weren’t many people left here from the war. The Apollo kids were able to heal everyone up quickly, and the rest gone released today. Free to go back to their cabins but were to check back in for the next couple of days.

He leapt up immediately. One hand reached out to touch Nico, try to wake his but it was hard with his arms flailing about. He had already hit it against the mental headboard of the bed. Will let forward to grab his arms before he got hurt, but as soon as he came into contact with him nico let out a cry. 

“Oh gods,“ Will muttered. “Di Angelo, wake up!” He finally got a hold of his flailing limbs. He hated to try and restrain him but he was _not_ going to let this boy hurt himself more.

He’s just a kid,. They’re all just kids but Nico’s been through so so so much already. And Will is ready to do whatever he can to shield him from it for at least a little bit.

Nico’s eyes blink open slowly, the terror and secrets that normally hide in them are now shown clearly, along with the vulnerability that lies there. There are tears falling slowly, and drying on his face.

Will wants to scream. Nico wants to hide. Nico doesn’t cry, _nico never cries._ It shows weakness, and he wasn’t allowed to show that. He wasn’t supposed to let people in. 

_I don’t have friends. I can’t have friends._

He’s chanting this in his head, and yelling at himself to do _something._ To stop crying and don’t show emotion. But he _can’t._ Because Will is looking at him like that. It’s not pity, he realizes. It’s Will caring for him, and seeing _him._ Like really him, the part of him that he feels is broken and yet Will still isn’t letting go.

He wants to believe that it’s because he cares about nico and not just because he’s one of his patients. But he can’t, he won’t let himself believe. 

He is not letting someone walk out of his life again.

But Will’s calm blue eyes, soothing voice when he says, “It’s okay.” Nico finds his eyes drooping, closing without his permission. He hates the way that he smiles when he lays back down. He hates that he believes Will, and that he _likes_ Will _._

Fuck he was so gone for this boy. Will could say the same.


	2. trans will solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells his mom that he's trans. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW. This has heavily transphobia and internalized transphobia, please be careful

“Ma?” He called. He could feel his nervousness creeping back up on him. His hand immediately flew up to his hair, cringing at how long it was when his fingers combed through it.

He had been wanting to cut it for a while, hating the way it reached his midback. He’d asked to cut it before, probably annoyed his mom a whole hell of a lot with his insistent questioning, to be honest.

Hopefully, this time, when he had a reason to give, she’d agree.

“Yes, Wendy?” His mother called from the other room.

He hid his flinch. Soon he wouldn’t have to do that anymore, soon he’d get to be called his preferred name. _William_. William Solace, _son_ of Naomi Solace. _Brother_ of Michael and Lee solace.

The thought made him want to jump up and down in excitement, unable to stay still that he _finally_ got to be him.

Sometimes he thought back to when he first figured it out. He had never felt right in his own body, he felt too _weird_.

_Wrong_.

_Different_.

He hated the jokes, the comments he always got. What’s a _girl_ doing, hanging out with all the _boys?_

Those jokes always made him want to tear his own skin off. He wasn’t a _girl_ , he never _wanted_ to be a _girl_. He was a _boy_ and that’s what’s right, his body, his name, his _hair_. All of that was so wrong.

If things went well, the way he knew they’d go after today, he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. The thought made him happier than he had been in a while. The lingering feeling of dysphoria had been eating away at him for a while now.

His chest was too big, too noticeable, it pushed at his shirt too much. He hated it. It was uncomfortable, the straps from his sports bra cut into his shoulders, another unnecessary reminder that physically he was a girl.

When people saw him, he screamed “girl.” And damn did he want to change that.

He always had known there was something wrong with him. Not wrong but _different_. Something about him never quite fit. He couldn’t figure out what it was, he tried but he couldn’t find that one thing that made him feel not normal.

Until he did, that is.

In 3rd grade, he was 9, and his world had shifted on its axis. And everything had slid into place, the right place. He learned that he wasn’t a _she_.

It was purely by mistake, most things are anyways. He was hanging out with his friends on the playground, running around and playing tag. They were girls, most of them in dresses or crop tops. It made him uncomfortable, he had given into peer pressure to get friends of his own “gender.”

His friend had slipped up and called him and he, on accident. She had apologized profusely afterward, but Will felt the wide grin spread across his face. It had felt _right._

“Wends?” His mother called again, he hadn’t realized he zoned out. “You okay, honey?”

Will shook his head, “No, yeah, no, I’m good.” He rounded the corner, entering the kitchen. “Hi.”

Naomi smiled a little, letting out an awkward laugh. “Hi.”

Will took a deep breath, he could do this. “I want to cut my hair.” His pointer and middle finger acted as scissors and he moved them across his hair. The smile on his mom’s face dropped, his own faltered.

“No.” The word was flat, with no room left for argument. Yet, Will still tried.

“W-what? Why not?” How many times they had had this argument, he didn’t know. But he felt his heart plummet every time it was refused.

“I need to have at least one _daughter_.” Will’s eyes widened. Naomi had turned away, scrubbing the dishes harshly, _she couldn’t even look at me,_ he thought. Lee and Michael were always the favorites. He wanted to be like them. To look like them.

He seemed to forget that his mother had wanted a daughter for so long. He never had the courage to take that from her. But here he was, standing in front of her because he _thought_ she’d accept him.

They'd talked so openly as a family, it didn’t matter who they married, what gender they liked, as long as they were happy. And yet, here Naomi was telling him that he couldn’t be himself.

“Too bad,” Will sniped. He felt pain, betrayed. She said she’d love him as long as he was happy. _This was what made him happy, can’t she see that?_

“No. I don’t want three sons.” She still wouldn’t look at him.

And suddenly that wasn’t the only thing he felt. Will felt crushed, like someone had just ripped out his heart and crushed it under the heel of their foot.

“Oh well.” He couldn’t think of what else to say. He didn’t think, just spoke. He was starting to regret how impulsive he was.

“Wendy. Enough, _stop it. We aren’t doing this right now.”_

William’s world fell apart. He numbly thought _that’s not my name_ , as his feet carried him away. It wasn’t fair. That’s not how this was supposed to go.

Naomi was supposed to hug him, tell him that she loved him. That she was _proud_.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, she was seething, angry, like Will had betrayed her.

Part of him argued that it was his fault. If he could have been her good _daughter_ , then maybe it would be okay. Maybe if he weren’t _different, and broken, and weird_ , then Naomi would love him.

Like she loves Michael and Lee. Like she should love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was 100 percent a self-indulgent vent considering I came out to my parents yesterday and this is what happened

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @peanut-in-the-goal


End file.
